


Maybe Tomorrow

by The_Exile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Endgame, Other, Sad, Spoilers, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Frisk held Asriel tight and reassured them that they were still loved and believed in.written for fffc day 28





	Maybe Tomorrow

Frisk hugged the goat-child tightly to their chest. Their only shirt was covered in tears and long white goat hairs but they didn't mind. Asriel smelled of damp earth and had amazingly soft, if bedraggled, pure white fur. They were so warm, almost worryingly so, especially as they wouldn't stop shivering and sobbing uncontrollably. Stroking their long floppy ears, Frisk silently waited for the child to relax. 

Neither of them wanted this moment to end. In spite of the memories of the abomination Asriel had become - no, because of it, because this fleeting moment might be the last time Frisk ever saw their friend's true face - all they could see right then was a lost, lonely frightened child like themself.

"You will find a way to beat this," whispered Frisk, "And you will find your own way out, your own courage to face everyone again. I believe in you, even if you don't. So I'll be there with everyone, waiting for you - okay?"

Asriel sniffled and nodded. They stared down at the flowers beneath their feet.

"Look after mum and dad for me," they replied.


End file.
